


Can you feel the love tonight?

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he squints (really hard with one optic offline) he can sort of see the love betweeen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the love tonight?

The whisper of air across his sensors is the first indication that he is no longer alone. Then the kiss of a blade against his throat confirms it. Wings flare, sensors straining to identify his attacker, sharp claws wrap around the edge of a wing, crumpling and piercing the metal, leaving the sharp tang of energon hanging in the air.

He whimpers as he drops to his knees, guided by the promise of a quick death if he does not obey, the blade marking a shallow groove in his collar armour. There is still time for a rescue. He won’t give up that easily.

“You chose the losing side.” The voice is low, seductive, as the mech moves around his wing, the knife being twirled between black fingers. The Autobot stares at him, the glow from his visor illuminating the small room, and adding a gleam to the purple symbol adorning his armour. It almost seems to be mocking him, such a kind face, until one meets the mech upon whom it is based.

“I chose the right side.” He manages, vocaliser crackling with static. It hasn’t been long enough since the last time the Autobot was in here. But he isn’t going to change his mind. The Decepticons might be losing, but it doesn’t stop them from trying. Prime will keep his Empire under control whatever way he can, and there will always be mechs who will oppose such tyranny.

“Right, wrong, will it matter when you’re grovelling before Primus?” He almost cringes at the lack of respect in the Autobots tone as he speaks so carelessly of their Creator. “Cos you aint getting out of here in anything other than pieces.”

He jerks away when the mech moves, but he is already kneeling, wrists bound, no match for the other and he whines as the dagger digs into his arm, the tip tearing through wiring to lodge against the elbow joint. “I have a proposition for you.” The mechs vocaliser is right beside his audial receiver, tone friendly, like he truly believes he is offering a gift worth accepting. “You tell us what we want to know, and we’ll give you a quick death.” The blade twists, sending pain racing up his arm as he speaks again, voice as cold as ice, “deny us, and I can assure you you’ll be insane before you reach your God.”

“I’ll never betray my cause.” He flinches as the Autobot pulls away laughing, his glossa running over the blade, leaving energon smeared over his faceplates.

“You hear that Prowler.” The mech smirks, mimicking his prisoner. “He won’t betray his cause.”

He jumps as a second mech makes himself known, foot falls almost silent as the mech circles him, wrapping the smaller Autobot up in his arms, one hand running possessively over the purple brand.

“No mech can hold out forever, logically this means you will break.” The larger mech allows a hand to wrap around his chevron, black tugging on purple till lips meet for a moment.

An almost tender gesture, before the smaller mech breaks the illusion with a disturbing leer as white hands roam across his chassis. “We’re going to enjoy this.”


End file.
